


Ten the Hard Way

by ImNotGonnaGetTired



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGonnaGetTired/pseuds/ImNotGonnaGetTired
Summary: Mulder swipes some sex dice from a case and Scully gets hot under the collar.  Takes place in early season 4.  Home, Teliko, around there





	Ten the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> How they play with the dice didn't turn out how I originally envisioned they might. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

I just don't get it with these dice Mulder's been keeping on his desk. Every day I come in and find all three of them rolled out on what little surface of his desk remains free of file folders, papers and pencils. Three dice, to be exact. When I look at the roll he's gotten today, one says nibble one says thigh and the last one say 30 mins. Surely, no one is going to nibble anyone's thigh for 30 mins, not even Mulder's almost-too-good-to-take-thighs, which, honestly, have made me weep on one or two occasions. Pocketed by Mulder on a case three weeks ago, these sex dice are pissing me off. He had no right to swipe them in the first place and now they're putting Mulder in far too good a mood every day, not to mention saddling me with even more filthy thoughts about my partner than I had before. 

"Stupid dice," I mumble before picking up the offending 'thigh' die and, after searching its 5 other options, decide upon clit. 

In for a penny, in for a pound Mulder. Speaking of which, here he comes, two coffees in hand and a far too wide smile on his face. 

"Nice and hot?" I ask. "Yup!" he says happily before sitting down and immediately finding the dice with his eyes. The expression on his face would almost be cute if I didn't know that these dice were about to start a nuclear war between us; so intense neither one of us will survive. 

Then he says it. "Hey, Scully, did you move my dice?" He actually has the audacity to smile while asking.

"Yes... yes I did Mulder." I take a sip of my coffee. 

"Did you reroll all 3 or just move (he picks it up to show me) this one?"

"Um, just that one," I assure him. 

"So, you moved this one... from thigh to (his cheeks redden a bit now) clit?"

"30 minutes on a thigh? That seemed silly," I state plainly. 

"But those are the rules. Since when are you a rule breaker, Scully?" He turns the die back to thigh and places it down.

"Since I got too old to even contemplate boring sex." I dead pan.

"You contemplate sex, Scully?" He over does his shocked face and he's so adorable I want to 'bite' his 'face' for 'ever' and I smile a small smile as the thought runs through my mind.

"No, Mulder I never contemplate sex... I am an FBI nun, hadn't you heard?" 

He laughs along with me at my little joke. "Then that must make me an FBI monk cause I NEVER think about it either." He smiles. "I play with these dice purely for statistical purposes."

"Statistical!!" I guffaw. "Yes, statistical," he assures me.

"What statistics?" I demand with a smirk.

"Well, for instance," he explains, "I've been rolling these dice once every morning, noon and right before I leave each night and I've only gotten the same combination twice." "Suck, nipple, 3 minutes." 

"And that means what exactly?" I query. 

"It means that if I ever got to use these dice in an actual game, it may be somewhat off-putting to never roll the roll you're trying to roll a second time, if you're ever lucky enough to roll it the first time, that is! You may never roll it!" He says excitedly. I'm not sure he said what I think he said but he might have. I have no idea at this point about anything other than how cute he is. Damn dice!

"So why think about playing with them at all if the game would only leave you longing?" I ask.

His eyes go a softer hazel at my question and he's quick to point out that the game would not leave HIM unsatisfied -- he'd enjoy the game immensely -- but it might leave some other high-strung, control types longing. 

Ah... he means me... and now... he's dead.

"Is that so? So, you think if certain other controlling types were to take these dice home, find a lover and play, they may find themselves frustrated rather than happy, if they can never roll, oh, I don't know, let's say, Tongue Clit 1 hour? You think certain controlling types may just give up and quit if they rolled Kiss Mouth 30 minutes or heaven forbid, Massage Lips 15 mins?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Scully! Though, it would probably depend on which lips they're supposed to be massaging." His eyebrows waggle as he plays along but his cheeks are getting pinker.

"So, Mulder, you don't believe there could be just a little magic found even for us controlling types if we had to settle in and kiss someone for 30 minutes? Hmmm? Do you think us controlling types don't like a good make-out session? A little foreplay?" I look directly at his luscious mouth as I've been known to do a time or two and he looks back at mine.

"I didn't mean you, in particular, Scully? I'm just saying," he points out, before picking up the dice and rolling, to both our shock and amazement, the aforementioned Tongue Clit 1 Hour combination.

"Hate to break it to you Mulder, but those dice have some hard work planned for you and whatever lady you intend to play them with." 

His eyes fly up to mine. "Whatever lady?" he repeats. "Now that's silly, there's only one lady I intend to play them with."

Mulder picks up all three dice and rolling them again lays out a Suck Cock 5 mins. 

"How fortuitous for you, Mulder. You'd better tell that one lady soon, before Noon arrives and you have to roll again. Can't waste it -- according to your dire and gloomy statistics -- it may never happen again!" 

"Hmmmm, I would tell her," he says, "but I don't think she wants to play with me." He pouts a little now.

"Really?" I tease, "why ever not?"

"I don't think she's attracted to me Scully. It's been a while since I've known her and she's never really given me a sign or anything."

Something in my heart sinks at the thought he may actually be talking about someone other than me. Do I want him to be talking about me? FUCK yes, I do.

"Oh, really, well how long have you known this person, maybe she's shy or maybe she's afraid of the consequences of an office romance, should things go badly."

"Nah," he says softly. "Things would never go badly with this woman; that's not even a concern."

"You can't be sure, Mulder," I say, starting to really dislike whoever he might be talking about as the fear grows it isn't me.

"No, I'm sure; I've been very sure for four years now."

Hmmmm, now we're getting back on track.

"Four years? So, you say you've known her for four years or you've been sure for four years?" 

"Both," he says still staring at his Suck Dick roll. "It is kind of a shame to waste this roll, maybe I should just get the courage up to ask her... today, in fact."

Before I can stop myself, 'maybe you should' is coming out of my mouth.

"I don't know," he says "it would be a hell of a thing to say 'Hey, beautiful, I've had my eye on you since the moment I met you, wanna play a sexy dice game?' and then show her an already rolled Suck Cock. Not even I'm that clueless." 

"Well, what roll do you think this demure lady would LIKE to see if you're so dead set on the idea that this one (I motion to the dice) is not something she could ever possibly be interested in... or maybe dreaming about... for, like, maybe... years? Cause you can't be sure about that Mulder. You really have no idea how thrilling the idea might be to this lady, whoever she is... to just, you know (my finger nonchalantly rubs a small circle on the desk) suck that cock of yours." 

When I look up to meet his eyes I know I've gone and done it now.

Mulder's face turns near crimson and his voice goes down a few octaves.

"Thrilling?" he says. "So, if you've got it right and I've got it wrong Scully, then perhaps, I could just, you know, show her how hard she makes me and let nature take its course?" He stands up and he's sprouting wood Babe Ruth would have thought was impressive.

Now, I'm the one blushing. That wood is definitely for me and I'm sure a Home Run can't be too far in the offing. 

"Well, I said thrill her, Mulder, not scare her senseless. You're very, very big..." I whisper. 

"Am I?" He drawls softly as he comes out from behind his desk to lean against the side that I'm standing near. The tent in his trousers is ridiculously large. A whole circus could perform under there. I'd rather it just be me though. 

"You are," I assure him, my heart now racing x100 as my eyes go from the gigantic bulging tent in his pants to the heavy-lidded eyes staring into my soul. He's got his arms crossed as if he's preparing for a long conversation. He doesn't realize I have no argument. 

"But you haven't even seen it Scully... how can you be sure it's very, very big?" His eyebrow arches a bit.

"That is true, Mulder, I suppose I should actually see it before insisting you're incredibly well-endowed, cause what if I were to spread that rumor around and then this 'woman' you are so interested in got the wrong information? That could go badly." My faux serious look is priceless.

He thinks for a moment, then unbuckling his belt says "I want to show YOU my Cock, Scully, no one else. Do you understand?"

Do I Understand? Yes. Can I stand up? Maybe not for much longer. My legs have been shaking for five minutes already and still, there go Mulder's deft fingers, unbuckling his belt and then... God help me... loosening his pants clip and lowering his zipper.

"This is only for you, is that ok, Scully?"

Only for me? My panties have just flooded and I'm nodding dumbly. "Um, yes, yes, that's ok, Mulder."

"Good," he says in a voice so different than any I've heard Mulder use. He tugs his trousers down enough to expose the length of himself hidden under cream-colored boxer briefs. Now, I'm really shaking. His cock strains absurdly against the soft cotton and I'm panting.

"So, would you say I'm very, very big, Scully?" He asks as his hand moves down to gently rub the shaft from tip to base through the smooth, snug-fitting cotton. "Or would you like a better view?" 

"Both," I whisper, not sure how all this has happened but, apparently, I'm seconds away from the pot of gold, the jackpot, the holy grail... the god damned joy stick. 

He opens his shirt buttons and pulls the sides away and after lifting his t-shirt a bit he lowers one hand inside those heavenly snug-fitting briefs and much to my delight guides his enormous shaft through the opening in the front. 

My heart is thundering in my chest and I'm considering pulling a chair over cause falling down right now would be very uncool, but there it is, in all it's glory, 9 inches of hard Mulder flesh poking out of those bright cream-colored boxers. He may, in fact, be 10 inches and he's incredible and I'm suddenly wondering what on Earth to do next. Pray? Cry? Propose?

"Jesus, Mulder," I whisper. 

"Good?" he asks. Without waiting I step forward and wrap my hand around it at the thickest part and die a little when I see that my fingers and thumb are no where near touching. I tremble and Mulder moans a low little moan. "So this is all for me, huh, Mulder?" I ask as I begin stroking him gently. Light caresses; no where near a jerk. Surely this is going to go down with more finesse than me jerking him off on our desk?

My fingers sink down into the soft cotton to stroke his balls and then I run my nails gently up his shaft.

He gulps. "Yeah, Scully, it's all for you... you have no idea how long and how hard I've wanted to give it to you."

That quip produces an almost smile on his adorable face but I can see he's insanely nervous, just as I am. 

I let his hot flesh go and move to retrieve my chair and pull it in front of him. Sitting, I look up at him and that's when he breaks a little.

"Fuck, Scully, you're so beautiful." His hands reach out to stroke my cheeks then sink back into my hair. My hand pulls his cock close to my mouth and while looking into those mesmerizing hazel eyes I give the head a little lick. 

With that one little touch his head lolls on his shoulders and the sweetest moan fills the office. 

I pull the chair closer and keeping his dick straight up and down I lick it from balls to head with the flat of my tongue then kiss the crown tenderly. Four or five teasing kisses before lowering my mouth over it. This time time Mulder's moan is not a moan at all but a groaning plea for mercy as my hand strokes his shaft and my mouth moves sweet and gentle over the sensitive head.

His hands fly to the desk edge and his legs spread wider, lowering himself for easier access. Good man. 

My panties and skirt are both soaked now. I'm sitting in a puddle of Mulder desire. I add a second hand and move them counter wise to each other on his shaft wondering if he'll like it. He does.

I pull and stroke him while licking lower and lower getting as much of his massive length into my mouth as I can. You see, I'm torn. I love Mulder so I don't want to just give him head... I want to let him know that the head I'm going to give him will signal to the four horsemen of the apocalypse that it's time to mount up and gallop on over.

I want it to be slow and tender, not porn-star perfect. I want it to be real and I want it to be impossibly good. 

I'm not sure making love to him for the first time this way is the best idea but here we are, me sliding off the chair onto my knees and Mulder's 10-inch wonder sliding slowly in and out of the hot cavern of my mouth. 

'Mmmmmm," I moan and pull him horizontal so I can put my hands on his slender hips and move my mouth over him with a slow languorous determination I'm hoping will half kill him. He'll be alright, he's in good health, he's a young man. I'm the one who'll probably be on the gurney when all this is over. 

I wrap my mouth around the head and let the cresting ridge pop slowly in and out of my mouth. Mulder moans and stiffens. "Fuck, Scully." 

I push my head forward fast and manage to get about 5 inches of him in my mouth. He gasps as I tighten my lips around him hard and pull back, then forward again swirling my tongue as best I can around his massive girth. 

He's visibly trembling now and all I can think about is how steel-hard he is and how the word big will never truly mean the same things to me it used to. There's big and then there's my partner's fat, hard cock in my mouth big. And, Sweet Jesus, he smells good. Like sun-swept skin after a long day at the beach, if that beach were nestled in the bosom of Heaven and that sun had just burst forth anew; awakening me inexorably to the notion that it will now and henceforth be the life-giving center of my universe... 

I'm working him diligently, now, lovingly... and as deep into my mouth as I can get him when he suddenly cries out "Scully, wait... God, wait, Scully, wanna be inside you..."

I'm off my knees in a dash and in his arms even quicker. I always wondered what our first kiss would be like. It's soft but urgent and my heart is pounding so hard it hurts. Mulder reaches up under my skirt and yanks my panties down. I kick them off and his breathy voice is hot in my ear. "Oh, Christ, Scully, so soft... so wet." His fingers are delving between the cheeks of my ass and smoothing murderously over my hot, wet cunt.

"I want to take you right here, Scully... I wanna lift you up right here... right fucking here and bury my cock inside you..."

My assent is nothing more than a whimper but he understands. With more strength than I thought my lanky partner possessed he grabs my backside with both hands and lifts me. I clutch his shoulders hard, holding on while one of his hands steals down to guide himself to my entrance. Once he's positioned at the ready both hands take hold of me again. 

Mulder holds me there and our eyes meet, not for a long moment, but long enough that it feels like we've just said I love you... 

"Slow, Mulder... slow..." I suddenly beg. He looks like I just asked him to climb Mt. Everest barefoot, but his eyes are soft and sweet. "So slow, Scully... so fucking slow... not gonna hurt you..." he promises before beginning the most agonizing penetration in the history of sex. He gains a little leverage by leaning back on the desk but still bears my full weight on the strength of his arms as he lowers me down. 

Our eyes are locked as he opens me up and God in Heaven he's fantastic. Just when a few inches have nudged inside he lifts me up again and starts the sweet penetration all over. Up and down until the waters prove safe and then 'fucking hell, fuck me Mulder...' 

In a heartbeat he's turned us around and everything that was on the desk is now on the floor, the irksome little dice included. They read Fuck Cunt 1 Minute and they must be psychic cause we're simply not gonna last. Mulder's too big and I'm too damn turned on.

Mulder's hands are underneath me now, at the small of my back, lifting me to meet his thrusts as he guides himself a little deeper inside me and then just a little bit deeper, still. "Slow, slow..." he chants, eyes closed now... "so fucking slow, gonna fuck you so slow..."

Slow is good way to lose your mind too... and I am. Mulder's not gonna pound inside me; no, he's gonna take care of his precious Scully, I know that much, so I'm thrusting desperately against him, letting him know just exactly how much I need and exactly how much I can take.

That delicious bottom lip of his is tucked hard between his teeth as he rides me at my pace, taking a peek at where our bodies are joined, then slamming his eyes shut again. "Fuck..." he mumbles. 

I can't even gather enough brain cells to mumble as I fuck myself on Mulder's long, hard cock. Inch by inch, taking him deeper, thrusting up harder, my ankles hooked tightly over his ass. "Oh, Mulder… more... more..."

His eyes open and catch mine for a moment; a final check before take-off, but still, my beautiful partner goes easy, giving me just a little more, just enough to keep us both teetering on the edge on insanity.

I gasp as he fills me a bit harder, a bit deeper. "Oh, God, yeah... yeah... oh Mulder..." Finally, a hard, unquestionable, bone-rattling thrust that sends a solid 7 inches deep inside. Fire catches hold. "Yeah!" Again; even deeper. 8 inches... maybe 9. My head is buzzing, my ears can't hear. When that 10th inch slides home with gritted-teeth and all the power behind it that a man's back can wield, I know all is lost. 

My nails dig into his skin through that simple blue shirt he always seems to be wearing.. telling him in no uncertain terms that he needs to give me just. a. few. more. seconds. on. the. full. length. of. his. impossibly.BIG.COCK... 

Mulder is already enough to drive any woman crazy on any given day, but 10 inches of Mulder, hard and hot, touching places no man's ever touched before... well, let's just say I think I'm gonna have an orgasm... a life-altering, expectation-shattering, impaled right up to the hairs on my scalp orgasm. 

When it comes, Mulder comes too, barreling past my clenching walls like a man possessed. He curses and swears and hoots and hollers while his eyes roll back in his head. Satisfaction... why haven't we done this sooner?

I'm afraid to think how I'm going to feel tomorrow, given I've just fucked Godzilla (I think King Kong might have showed up, too, only now he's calling himself King Cock) but, today, it was all pleasure, no pain. I guess I really wanted him, huh?

Mulder pulls out of me and scoots down a little to kiss my lips again. "You alright?" he asks tenderly. "I'm good," I assure him. My hand goes down and I do a little self-check. Yes, still in one piece. Mulder blushes and so do I. 

"You sure you're OK," he asks again, sweet worry etched on his even sweeter face. "Yeah, Mulder, I knew you would be gentle; I trusted you..." 

He tucks Godzilla back inside his shorts and helps me up. I find my panties and we both start to pick up the scattered desk items including the dice, which Mulder promptly rolls again. 

Statistically speaking... 

The End


End file.
